


A Quiet Ritual

by Epitumbidia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/pseuds/Epitumbidia
Summary: Two lovers greet the rising sun in the comfort of dawn. It's become a habit.Written for Lunyx Week 2017





	A Quiet Ritual

In the rising glow of the sun, there is one spot that Lunafreya greets the dawn.

Her morning routine begins when the hue of the sky shifts, the warmth of the coming light clears through the full wall window of her room. The size of her room would shock her peers, considering the illustrious history of the Nox Fleurets, leading purveyors of fragrance and perfume. With homes and properties all over Europe and Asia, the downright tiny in comparison townhouse in the middle of New York City soothed her from the loudness of the city. The enclosed space means she can reach for everything she needs within a few steps; every move forward quickens her pace to see the sunrise in her favorite place…and with her favorite person.

A cool breeze of the September morning chills her; her outfit—a silk white wrap blouse and fitted silver trousers with a matching color trench coat—is plain and simple for her purposes as she sees her ride, sighing with relief. The car is sleek and compact, perfect for two. Her bodyguard, Nyx—off-duty until the daily rush hour begins—stands outside of the passenger side of the car, his face impassive to the sight of her, but one she welcomes nonetheless as she steps into the front seat that he so dutifully holds open for her.

The line between professional and personal the two walk is fine, but living in such a large and populous city gives way to invisibility in plain sight. Once the doors have closed, they both breathe sighs of relief as her hands reaches towards Nyx. Running her fingers over his hair, the rough texture tingles on her skin, sending a thrill throughout her arms. The urge to kiss him overtakes Lunafreya, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer. Nyx nearly chokes on the sudden shift in Luna, but regains his composure as his hands settle on the sides of her face; softly messaging her face, his tongue teases across her lips which Luna gladly accepts. Compact as they are in this car, she recognizes his scent--cinnamon and sandalwood, reminiscent of snowy winters of her childhood. Luna pulls back, nibbling softly on his lower lip quickly before breaking the kiss.

"Good morning, love," Lunafreya purrs.

"Good morning, princess," Nyx replies, his hand moving over to Luna's thigh and gripping softly before starting up the car. There's no more discussion to be had as they travel in comfortable silence, on their way to their favorite café. It resides in one of the many high rises the line midtown, tucked away on one of the upper floors, and with their arrival the owner, Monica, welcomes them to the private balcony. As Monica is a dear family friend of the Nox Fleurets, she welcomes Luna and Nyx with a hug and a prepared table of breakfast as they await the sunrise. Quietly excusing herself, Luna and Nyx sit at the table, with drinks in one hand and the other pair clasped, warming each other through the cook breeze that hits them. It's a ritual that both seek out, away from the noise and the battle of the streets below, where they can simply be in each other's presence with no pretense.

* * *

The rays of sunlight slowly rise from the horizon, warming the air and painting the sky anew. Nyx plays with Luna's hand, turning it over and caressing her, the texture of her skin soft and supple. When he looks up at her, Luna's gaze faces the horizon as her mouth relaxes into a peaceful smile, taking Nyx's breath away no matter how many mornings he sees with her like this.

'Breathe in, breathe out,' Nyx repeats to himself silently as the hand not currently holding Luna's remains inside his pocket, fiddling with the small gift he got for her weeks ago-- simply waiting for the right moment, when the sunlight reaches above Luna to create that perfect shade of periwinkle she adores so much. So lost in himself while he assessed his surroundings, Nyx finches in shock when Luna's nails drag across the palm of his hand. She tilts her head with a smirk painted across her face, which he answers not in words, but with bringing her hand to his face as he places butterfly kisses on her palm. It's enough time for him to calm down from the small shock and enough time to survey the sky. The cool indigo fades with the warmth of the sun coming into view, the moment of truth now upon Nyx.

Though he and Luna had long since agreed that they were ready to come forward as a couple to their loved ones and the public, it does nothing to slow the thumping of his racing heart in anticipation. He holds her hands in both of his as he takes one more breath before looking into her eyes, the brightness of the dawn reflecting back at him. His moves are quick yet measured, sliding from the chair to kneeling in front of Luna, his sight never leaving her; a moment passes before his intention registers with her and he's greeted with an expression that flows through so many emotions: surprise in her eyes, shock in the quivering of her hand Nyx holds, and finally joy as she nods her head emphatically before Nyx can even present her with the ring. It's a solitaire sapphire on a gold band, the deep blue contrasting against the brightness of the gold just as the sun swims across the cloudless sky. He slips the ring on, intending to kiss her hand before he's stopped by Luna dropping to her knees in front of him, moved to tears. Nyx closes the space between them, showering her with kisses on her tear-stained cheeks as Luna turns her head to kiss her now fiancé's lips.

The sun continues to rise behind them, the newly engaged pair stand up, still embracing each other as their future together awaits them down below. It's a future they'll meet with hands and heart held tight.


End file.
